


Those Aren't Yours

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Great Hall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: There was a small mix up on the train...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 30 Days of Fluff -- (Drarry/Sterek) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853260
Kudos: 43





	Those Aren't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just so everyone knows, this does not have any pornographic details (mostly cause I am horrible at writing that soo). Also, it is 100% of age consent. Yes they are 16 and in Canada the age of consent is 16 (don't know about other country's, but I am not cool with the whole underage stuff. So it is all consensual and legal (IMO)
> 
> This is set in the beginning of the Half blood prince (movie -haven't read the book in a long time so I don't remember what happens in it-)   
> Hope you guys like it, again no actual sex is depicted.

His mind was running with what just happened on the train, the dark hair boy’s nose was still in so much pain, Luna was walking beside the boy and he can’t help the smirk that graces his lips. 

~

_ Draco drops down onto my waist straddling me, after just having kicked me in the face I was ready for him to choke me out at this point in all honesty. The older boy was perfectly put together, as always. His eyes were harder, more set in stone than normal. I lay there motionless, unable to move thanks to him, just waiting for the final blow. _

_ We sat there for far too long, Draco was still fuming when I could finally feel my fingers again, wouldn’t be long until I could shove the twig off of me. He must have noticed because he leans closer, hands resting on my chest “So Potter, you going to fuck me or what?” My mind went blank, did he really just say that? _

_ \---- _

_ Draco was acting completely different after our ‘moment’, he was facing away from me and putting on his shirt. He seemed almost calm compared to his normal tight shoulders and scowl. His hair was messy compared to his normal put together look, the shirt was a little less buttoned up then normal. He still looked stupidly handsome and it pissed Harry off “Well, that was fun and very needed. Thanks Potter.” He reached down grabbing the robe off one of the seats that they had thrown off. He disappeared without saying another word, Harry couldn’t help staring at his ass as he walked out. _

_ Harry had just enough time to toss the robe over his shoulder before Luna came into the cart “Harry! Hello, why are you still on the train? Oh your nose! Are you okay?” _

~

That leads us back to the walk, Professor Flitwick was asking for their names, but Harry was staring at the white haired boy fighting about his cane. Malfoy looks over at Harry with a smirk on his face, he and Snape were getting ready to walk away when Draco speaks up “Nice face Potter.” The smug bastard. Harry had hoped that Draco might have been slightly more relaxed and not so stuck up after having sex.

\----

Walking into the dining hall Harry threw on his robe, it was really comfortable. He didn’t remember it being this nice before. It was only when he sat down and Hermione, Ron and Ginny were looking at him with raised eyebrows that it finally clicked in his head why it was so nice. It wasn’t his school robe, it was a dress robe.

Harry looks down at the robes for a moment, noticing that they were a little more shiny, before looking across the tables to see grey angry eyes glaring at him. Ron glances behind himself and lets out a whiny groan “Oh bloody hell Harry, no you didn’t.” Across the way there sat a Slytherin wearing a Gryffindor robe. Harry smacks his head down on the table. 

“Harry!” Hermione screeched, getting the attention of a few other students around them, the darker boy glared at her before she dropped her pitch “You can’t be serious… What did you guys do that caused your nose to bleed?” 

Harry looks back over to the white haired boy who is now taking the robe off as he was muttering something, slowly Harry looks back to his friends “Well, I was eavesdropping on him and his friends. Then he petrified me, smashed my nose in. Then we.. well, you know.” Harry’s eyebrow raises at the other two staring at him.

“Harry.. You didn’t… Malfoy? Really!?” Hermione asked, baffled by her friend. He just shrugged, taking off the robe that was clearly not his. He gets up and heads over to the other boy who had the wrong robe as well.

He gets to Malfoy before clearing his throat, obviously the other boy was purposely ignoring him. But he could only ignore him for so long “Malfoy, I don’t believe those robes are yours.” Draco turns to glare at him, Pansy was holding back a laugh “Must have had a small mix up on the train.” Harry holds out the robe, Draco snatches it out of his hands before tossing his school robe at him.

Draco stands before Harry could leave and whispers so only he could hear “This” he points between them “Never happened. It will never happen again either. Got it Potter.” Harry grins, nodding his head before winking and walking away.

“My lips are sealed Malfoy!” Harry says loud enough to get the attention of many students, though many of them had been looking anyway because why was Potter walking over to Malfoy, the rumours were going to spread like wildfire anyway. Why not give them a little more to talk about? The robes were one thing, but the flush on Draco's cheeks were sure to make people wonder.


End file.
